


Another shitty roommates au

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Multi, eventual ameripan, right now they're just friends, roommate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one exactly knows how, but Alfred somehow coaxed Kiku into moving in with him. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another shitty roommates au

"Alright I think that's the last one", Ludwig said, putting down the last carboard box. "Need any help unpacking, Kiku?"

"No it's alright.But thank you for your help today", Kiku replied.  _  
_

"Okay if you're sure you don't need any help. I should probably get back to Feli anyway, he should be home from work soon and he's been working overtime so much theses days so I would like to be there before he get's home, you know clean the place up a bit, maybe make some kind of pastry.." Ludwig said, trailing off at the end as he slipped into thought. "Oh uh sorry kiku, didn't mean to go on like that, but you know Feli has been working way too hard lately, maybe because his grandfather is visiting soon, so I'm worrying about him more than usually. I mean it's not good for his health and -", he babbled.

"Ludwig go home, be there for Feliciano, I'll be fine it's just some unpacking after all", Kiku Interjected smiling.

"Oh. Okay thanks  I better go now okay bye, if you need anything just call-"

"Ludwig! Go! Feliciano! Now!"

"Ah! right okay bye. Sorry!"

Kiku collapsed onto the once white couch and sighed. Ludwig was sometimes a little too caring, like a doting mother.  _Well I guess since he's only like that for a few people it's not so bad,_ Kiku thought smiling to himself. He looked around his new apartment. the kitchen and living room were filled with cardboard boxes. Kiku didn't realise he had this many things. 

_I better start unpacking, I need to get some of these boxes out of the way before Alfred comes home. I really shouldn't clog up the pace with my boxes,_ Kiki thought sighing. _But... this couch is really comfortable._ _I guess I could stay here for a little longer... but Alfred will probably be upset with all the boxes. Okay I'm getting up now._

Slowly, Kiku slid off the couch onto the floor, sighing all the while. He reached to ground with a thud and groaned. He hugged his knees and stared at the blue wall. Before long he was scrolling through Tumblr on his phone, back on the floor and feet propped up against one the many box towers.  _  
_

For hours he repeated the same thought, _Okay that's it, I'm getting up.... now!_ until he finally got a text from Alfred.

_Hey Keeks!!!!!!!! Sry i was working so late but i got cake!!!! cya in ten minutes ROOMIE!!!!!!!!_

"SHIT!" Kiku yelled, jumping up and knocking over the pile of boxes. After that everything was a blur of carrying box after box into his new bedroom and trying to unpack as much as possible before Alfred came home. 

"KIKU I'M BACK WITH CAKE!" Alfred exclaimed bursting into Kiku's room. His eyes widened as he looked around the room. 

"Dude look at all these boxes! Do you know what we can do with all of these?", Alfred beamed.

"Uhm I guess we could er-" Kiku began.

"We can make a fort!" Alfred exclaimed, grabbing Kiku's arms trying to calm himself down.

"Alfred we're both in our twenties, I think we're both too old to build forts", Kiku said.

"Kiku my friend, that's where you're wrong. Just like Disney movies, you're never to old for forts!" Alfred stated, hands on hips and nodding wildly. Kiku smirked. No use arguing with him when he's this hyper after all. 

"Anywayy come on, time for cake!" Alfred yelled, taking Kiku by the hand and running to the kitchen. "Oh and don't worry, this time I got a small one!"

Kiku sighed in relief. Last time Alfred chose a cake by himself he had somehow managed to get a ten-tiered cake, each tier a different flavour and colour of the rainbow. 

Once in the kitchen, Alfred opened the large white box sitting on the counter to reveal the remains of what might have been a cake at one point or another. Alfred yelped, a look of horror coming across his face. 

"B-But", Alfred stuttered. "I don't even remember dropping it!" he whailed, wandering into the living room and lying face down on the couch.

Kiku grabbed the Oreos from the cupboard and knelt down beside Alfred. "It's okay Alfred, it's the thought that counts", Kiku said offering him an Oreo.

"Yeah well what good is a thought when the end result turns out smushed", Alfred mumbled into the couch cushion, waving away the Oreos. Kiku smiled. 

_Well, I guess this will be quite the learning experience._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have created a monstrosity don't look. I'm sorry that this is extremely out of character but I needed to get the bad ideas out of my head. Might continue if enough people are interested. Maybe I'll finally get back to that pottertalia thing. Anyway PLEASE comment what you thought or if you actually want to read more of this trash. Also my tumblr is totally-not-a-fangirl if you're interested. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have created a monstrosity don't look. Sorry that this is extremely out of character but I had to get rid of all the bad ideas floating around my head. But if people are interested then I might continue. Maybe I should get back to that pottertalia thingy. Oh and PLEASE leave a comment telling me what you thought or if you would be willing to read more of this trash. Also my tumblr is totally-not-a-fangirl if you're interested. Thanks for reading!


End file.
